


DC's Halloween Night

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Candy, Drunk Texting, Family Shenanigans, Flash Family plus Green Lantern, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Not Beta Read, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: A collection of small one-shots in the DC universe of Halloween and its many adventures.





	1. Gay Halloween isn't just for gays

 Grayson: what up?

 M: Nothing. Why? Gotham need another Knight Protector ;)

 Grayson: Funny. No. It’s almost All Hallow’s Eve Booooo! What you and A doing? Party?

 M: FUCK NO.

Grayson: no need to shout.

M: Why the hell ask me if we’re doing anything?

Grayson: Wanted in on gay Halloween.  

M: We don’t do that.

Grayson: :(

M: F U in the A.

Grayson: You wish ;)

* * *

 

            “Andrew,” says Andrew on the phone.

                “Are we the lame old couple already?” Midnighter asks.

                “We’ve only been together officially a couple of years. I’d hoped not.”

MIdnighter sighs. “I’ve gotten several texts from Grayson about gay Halloween.”

                “Never did that before I met you. I got a few invites, but I told them we were going on patrol—excuse me miss,” Andrew says.

                “Where are you?”

                “Subway. I decided to take it slow since the food’s double bagged. It’s pretty crowded out this way. From what I see, there’s a festival or something. Lots of little kids in costumes. Mostly Batman.”

“Ha! Wouldn’t that be precious to show Grasyon. Snap a picture for me, will you please.”

“With a sweet offer to clean up the dishes, how could I refuse?”

“You suck, Andy.”

“I have it on your good authority I’m good at it.”

“Shut up and get home. Food can wait while we get randy on the table,” Midnighter grumbles, flustered.

“Will do, my dashing psycho.”

* * *

 

Andrew and Midnighter sit on the couch. This Halloween’s patrol showed no real threat and hardly any good Satanists. Midnighter whined about it, until Andrew suggested calling an early night. They are at home in sweats and slippers watching a Netflix marathon of “Father Brown.”

Midnighter lies on Andrew’s lap as Andrew feeds him kettle corn.  For the time they are content and enjoying the British mystery. Then both phones vibrate.

Midnighter takes his out first. Andrew follows suit. The screen reveals a video with Dick Grayson in a sexy Nightwing costume-shorty shorts and a tank top with his symbol on it-pole dancing to Usher. The vigilante ex-spy gyrates as the bass drops. Midnighter chokes down his kettle corn. The video is from Grayson’s number, but a message pops up.

Grayson: Marina here. I got Dick thinking of gay Halloween and it got me thinking of getting him drunk at gay Halloween. Suffice to say it worked.

Grayson: P.S. I did choose his costume.

“Hm,” says Midnighter. “Looks like Grayson got to celebrate gay Halloween.”

“Yep,” Andrew says. Clicks sound above Midnighter’s head.

“Sending it out?”

“Nope.”

“Sending Tony a copy?”

“Yep. He kept bugging me about gay Halloween too.”

“Good,” Midnighter says and turns around.

They kiss, kettle bits making it salty.


	2. Booooooo......posal?

 

“Come on,” pleads Barry for the umpteenth time.

Hal shakes his head, resolute in his resolve to not cave in to Barry’s whims. The man in question pouts prettily and that resolve melts slightly.

“NO way in hell, Barry,” Hal says. “We’ve only been dating since July. We’re not at the cutesy couple crap yet.”

“It doesn’t have to be cute. I saw Batgirl and Supergirl do it last year and they’re just friends. Pwease, Hal. Don’t you luv me anymore,” Barry says in his pouty voice lower lip quivering.

Hal holds his ground…for two seconds.

“Fine, but you’re buying the costumes—wait!”

Barry speeds away from Hal’s room on the Watchtower. He returns with two cheap knock-offs of their suits. The chest areas even have felt abs and the material is thick spandex. Hal knows he will be sweaty in that cover all mask Barry wears. He looks at his boyfriend beaming and he cannot care.

* * *

 

Hal dons his Flash costume as the doorbell rings. It is a shock to see a blonde version of Hal in front of him. Barry flashes a winning grin and Hal sighs; despite his protests, this was a great costume idea.

“You look good in green,” Hal says, with a smoldering look under his mask.

Barry giggles and blushes. Hal sees more of his reaction in the Green Lantern suit. He is liking this idea more every second.

“We should get going, Wally and Bart are waiting for us,” Barry says.

“Sure, just one last thing,” Hal says. He takes Barry’s hand and leads him to the small breakfast nook in his apartment. A small box is on the counter and Hal opens it. The reveal is an exact replica of his ring.

“Hal…” Barry breathes.

“That one they made in some factory is way too ugly,” Hal says. The plastic ring that came with Barry’s costume. It is a thin glittery plastic without the Green Lantern symbol. “I found a comic book place that sells replicas of our stuff. All fake, but they look nice.”

Hal takes Barry’s hand and gently takes off the plastic ring and replaces it with the metal one. Somehow, the action makes his heart speed up as he looks at the finger he put it on; Barry’s ring finger on his left hand. Hal looks into Barry’s eyes. The mask shields them, but he knows that Barry is close to tears.

“Oh.”

The small sound shocks both men out of their spell. In the doorway, a…Hal is not sure but Wally must be doing some anime character. Bart is right behind him, a look of expectation on the boy’s face.

“So…does this mean I should start calling you Uncle Hal?” he says, looking at how Hal clutches Barry’s left hand and the ring box still in his hand.

“And I can call you dad 2 without it being weird,” Bart announces. He is in a standard Grim Reaper costume. The boy is trying not to be so cute. His enthusiasm and spirit do not help with that and Bart has his father’s puppy dog eyes.

It is Barry who speaks first.

“Not quite yet, boys. Gives us another three months,” Barry says.

Bart whoops and Wally takes out his phone and starts texting.

Hal’s jaw drops. Three months to get engaged. He should protest…and yet when Barry looks at him, smile on his beautiful face, Hal has no objection. Three months; he needs to start saving.


	3. Some Classic Halloween Fun

Tim fixes the wig on his head for the Simon cosplay. He wears an undershirt because Gotham can never be warm during autumn and adjusts the jacket he bought at Anime Gotham last year. Then Tim gets the red shades placing them on his head. He looks in the mirror. Not half bad except for his pale skin. Tim sighs. He should try tanning if not for the fact that he burns and freckles.

“Tims, you ready or what?” yells Conner.

“Yeah,” he replies.

Tim walks out of his room to see his boyfriend in the Kamina costume. Tim gulps. Conner’s body is built for cosplay. Tanned muscles. Shirtless. And the painted tattoos look real. The man can wear a Sailor Moon genderbend and still be drop dead gorgeous. Tim shuffles with his hands, feeling like a little kid.

“Nice,” Conner purrs. He saunters to Tim and kisses him full on the mouth.

“Con-Conner,” Tim sputters. “Don’t. Bruce will see.”

Conner huffs. “He knows already. Clark too. So what if they catch us?”

Tim blushes. Logically, them together is not a bad thing. He’s not Bruce’s kid, Damian is, and Conner’s not his brother by law. Still, when Clark and Bruce got married, they did become siblings….sort of. It complicates things. Tim is not sure what, but there will be complications.

“Just….not in the house.”

“Fine,” Conner groans. “Soon as we get to Happy Harbor, I’m all over your ass.”

“That works,” Tim says, smiling.

* * *

 

The time is nine and they do not see Wally yet. He will get there after he has enough candy.Tim and Conner keep walking to find Yoko Littner?...no, M’gann. Her fiery red hair and new skin are a complete match to the real Yoko on Lagann with…the chestal area to match. A little too much, since Tim notices all the people staring or taking photos.

“Hey, Yoko,” he says, directing his friend away from the crowd, “Come with me and Kamina behind this dark alley.”

A confused look on her face, M’gann follows without question. She looks at Conner and Tim knows they are talking via mindlink. Clark does this with J’onn too. Tim believes it is like an alien bond for them.

“I overdid the cosplay,” M’gann announces when they get to the alley.

“That’s an understatement. You look like if Yoko popped out of the TV and became corporal in our world,” Tim practically panics.

M’gann bites her bottom lip.

“I wanted to look good,” she says. In an instant, the body shifts in front of them and M’gann’s features become artificial with the hair texture wiglike and the bikini Yoko wears less form fitting. Also, she shrinks her…..chestal area. “How’s that?”

“Better,” Conner says.

“Yeah,” agrees Tim.

They return to the entrance to see Wally waiting for them in his Ichigo get up. At his hip is a large bag, presumably full of candy. Tim rolls his eyes.

“Wally, you couldn’t’ve sprung for something more original,” Tim berates.

“I like what I like. And what about you wearing the most popular new anime stuff anyway…and going all out with the tree way,” Wally says, grinning.

Tim sighs. “Let’s just get in and have a good time.”

* * *

 

They try. However, the dance is taken over by some crazy Satanists looking for sacrifices. Unlucky for them, they take M’gann and her comm leads the trio to the warehouse where they have several other poor girls locked up.

Tim takes out his weapons from his jacket and puts on the domino mask he carries. The wig is off and he zips up the Simon jack and loses the accessories. Wally spins into his Kid Flash uniform.

“Show off,” Tim says.

Conner laughs and reveals his Super Boy shirt.

“Looks like you’re irresponsible Tims,” says Wally, grinning ear to ear.

Tim flips both boys the bird, and then they attack. M’gann joins the battle, ripping the cage open in the process and freeing the other girls. Within the half hour, the four team members have the men tied up. Tim looks over their “enchantments” and shakes his head. The so-called summoning would have killed several innocent lives for nothing.

The sirens approach and they leave.

“So much for r’n’r,” Wally says.

“At least we got in one good dance,” M’gann, ever the optimistic, says.

“At least we saved those girls’ lives,” Conner says.

The group stop. A moment of clarity comes to them.

“The night’s not completely over,” Tim says.

They end up, back in costume, at the Sandbar with Halloween pumpkin flavored latte’s and ghost cookies. Wally even shares his candy. Some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually watched Young Justice, but I do know the basics.


	4. Adult Halloween is Every Friday

I groan. Such a lame Halloween party. Then again, what do I expect from Mrs. Getz. That woman’s obviously some kind of fun vampire. And really, I’m the only one in costume. The rest of the school’s wearing their uniforms and I get a mark for the day because we’re not supposed to “wear clothes that distract or inhibit blah blah blah” that’s totally unfair. I groan again whne Mrs. Getz gives me the stink eye.

“Now, children, the party is done. I want you all back in your seats and your utensils thrown away.”

Our utensils are plastic forks and plates for some of the nastiest brownies I’ve ever had. They’re vegan from what the teach said. Blegh. I threw mine in the garbage, along with the organic punch. Tasted like onions. I sit funny in my seat because the backside of my costume’s-a gargoyle-wings pinch if I lean on them. And the claws don’t help with having to write down the assignments for the weekend.

It sucks. Friday before Halloween and I’m stuck with homework for the weekend. At least my foster brother, Freddy, can help me. He has Mrs. Getz before. Wish he’d warn me of the lameness before I came here.

 I look out the window at the afternoon sky. It’s clear and cloudless for October and I think of being Shazam. I don’t want like a whole alien invasion or mutant horde…just something small. Like muggers. Maybe a plane falling. I could do what Supes does and lift it by the nose for dramatic entry at a stadium. But, there’s no stadium that close by to this area and I’d rather have it land before it gets too bad—

“Billy! Pay attention and remove those ridiculous things,” Mrs. Getz points at my gargoyle claws.

I groan but do it. I can’t wait for Tuesday.

* * *

 

“But-but, it’s Halloween…..” I say in Shazam’s voice. God, I sound like me. I don’t care. Batman gives me his trade mark bat-glare and shows the _chart of doom_. It’s actually the monitor chart, but it’s ruined enough of everyone’s plans to be dubbed the _chart of doom_.

“You and all other full members know your monitor duty is unnegotiable. That is why J’onn and Mr. Terrific send the charts in advance to the emails or other form of communications provided. If you wanted to go out for Halloween, Shazam, it should have been Friday or over the weekend.”

“I couldn’t I had—” I catch myself. I can’t blow my cover now. I’ve been so careful not to let anyone, especially the founders, know I’m just a kid. Underage heroes are restricted to sidekicking until they’re eighteen. Unless they do just do recon, search and rescue, boring stuff.  “I had a lot of stuff on my plate. You know saving people, investigations, what Supes does.” I grin.

Batman’s glare gets harder in the mask. He does not like it when I compare myself to his friend. I don’t know why.

“Get to the monitor room and relieve Hawkgirl,” he says and walks away.

I sigh and do it.

So, this is how I spend the rest of my Halloweens; stuck doing monitor duty and eating bad health food in class. I should just break down and tell them….except….Supes wouldn’t kick me out. He’s a good guy like that. But Batman and the rest would. The Young Justice and Teen Titans won’t like me either if they knew……So, acting like an adult puts me here. At least I’m a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is slightly inspired by the "Wayside School" series because there is a story in there about how Halloween is always celebrated on Friday. Also, I do find Billy's situation to be unique. He is not an adult despite his powers and he is underage for the Justice League. He has to play adult in some iterations, like his first appearance on "Justice League Unlimited" and in some he is known to be a kid, but still they let him join. I've never read the Shazam/Captain Marvel comics, but I think I might explore his character more in other stories.


	5. Diplomatic Bar Tactics

Diana adjusts the hemline of her stitched dress.  It is an ugly thing. A miasmic eyesore to Diana’s visage. Patches of uncoordinated fabrics together in chaos. However, it is the exact copy from the movie she and Steve watched the week prior to this Hallowed night. Diana shrugs. The face paint she evens on her face and adds the black stitches along with the red lipstick. She does the same to her arms and legs. Soon, Diana dons her red wig. The dress comes on. She grabs the Mary Jane shoes and long socks.

She admires her costume in the mirror. A buffer Sally stares back at her. Diana giggles.

Her doorbell rings. Diana runs and catches sight of her Jack Skellington.

“Wow,” he says.

“I see you’ve improved on your compliments, Steve,” Diana says. She glances at Steve’s costume; he is also quite broad to be Jack, but he has the make-up spot on and a bald cap to hide his blond hair. “And yes, ‘Wow’ is quite accurate.”

“Heh, still making me a fool,” Steve says, a twinkle in his eye.

“We need to go,” Diana says. “Arthur and Mira will be waiting for us.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. He holds out his arm, smiling sheepish. It has taken Diana some time to get used to the ‘gentleman’ manners of the man’s world, but she has grown to appreciate it. The men with none are usually the worse. She takes Steve’s arm and they walk out onto the night.

 

The way to the bar is quick and the cool air gives Diana’s make-up a nice feel in the breeze.

 Ariel waves to them. That is the thought which comes to Diana as she sees Mira. The Queen of Atlantis is a spitting image of Ariel from the Disney film. Next to her is Arthur with his hair sprayed black. His hook hand does little for the costume. And the man’s scowl ruins the façade of Disney charming prince. Diana waved back to the other couple.

“You look stupendous,” Mira says. “And Steve, brave move to shave for one night of silly traditions.”

“It’s a bald cap,” Steve blushes under the white face paint. “By the way, you are the spitting image of Ariel. And that dress, wow.”

“That is a go-to word for you tonight, my love,” Diana teases.

Steve rubs his neck.

“It’s accurate, dear,” he teases back.

“I’m getting us a table,” Arthur announces, curt.

The three stand outside. Diana sighs. Mira smiles apologetically. The trio follow after the grumpy King of Atlantis to find in an argument with the bookie. Steve interrupts before it escalates. They are sat at the booth near the restrooms. Diana huffs, but drinks are soon ordered.

“So, what games shall we engage in tonight?” Mira asks, ever the diplomat.

“I know for certain there’s a contest for best costumed couple and that’s there’ll be Halloween trivia,” Steve says, jovial. “We can sign up now and enjoy some down time before the voting.”

“We vote?” Mira asks.

“Mh-hm, Diana and I lost last year to this couple dressed as Sunny and Cher.”

The discussion flows into topics of music (who is Sunny and Cher?) and continues on the rules of trivia. Diana inputs at intervals because she understands what was once strange to her, but Arthur is silent throughout. He sips at his one beer and glares at anyone who looks their way.

By the time they do enter the contest and game, Diana’s patience wears thin. This was supposed to be Arthur’s effort to familiarize himself with the surface world.

They play the game; for the first ten minutes all is well. Arthur, surprisingly, knows a bit about the holiday and its origins. Steve excels at the horror movie questions and between the two men their group wins the game and a round of free beer.

“That was…awesome! I’ve never won a single thing here. Never. Up top, Prince Erik,” Steve says.

Arthur turns the other way as if Steve’s hand is repulsive. Diana grips the wood of the table. It breaks.

“The polite gesture is to reciprocate the high five,” Diana says.

“’t’s okay, Di,” Steve says, concern lacing his voice.

Arthur’s is downcast. Diana glares at him. She hates his refusal to acknowledge Steve.

“Your majesty,” Diana stands. “I would appreciate an audience with you.”

Arthur looks at her. He glides out of the booth and follows Diana onto the street.

“Is there a problem, Princess,” Arthur says.

“I hated men. Everything about them, despite my respect for Superman and the others. I thought them rude and pig like. Thinking of nothing but who would warm their bed.”

“A point to this, Princess,” Arthur grits.

“I got to know them,” Diana says. “And I was wrong. Men were not all I was raised to believe. They had honor and love. I was wrong too of all women; how women can be just as evil as man. Steve helped me see that more than anyone. He is not perfect. He has many foibles. Yet, he will cut his hand off for a friend.”

Arthur hides his hook hand.

“And I came to realize that Amazons can live without men as can mortal women, however that means taking away half of ourselves. Men too can live without women, but what life is that. Arthur,” Diana sighs. “The land and the ocean have lived alongside each other centuries before you or I. Can there not be one without the other? Or would it only be half of a whole?”

Arthur stares at Diana. His face is unreadable. Then he says something.

“My father was a lighthouse keeper,” Arthur says. “We lived in New England and he thought me everything I know about the seas. One day, he died. I was left alone because my mother disappeared soon after I was born. I met Mira soon after and she showed me Atlantis and my rightful place. No…land dweller held a candle to my father. Can you tell me if there are enough land dwellers who care? Who truly wish for the betterment of their world?”

“No,” Diana says. “That’s why the ones who do yell loudest.”

Arthur looks at her.

“We are not perfect, Arthur. You’re people from my talks with Mira haven’t the cleanest hands. We must work together and keep going at it. ‘The never-ending battle’ as Kal-El would say,” Diana finishes. She holds out her arm for Arthur.

He takes it.

“Who do you think will win the contest?” Diana asks.

“Who the fuck cares.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, it was never clear if the Aquaman from "Justice League" had a human father and Atlantian mother. So, I am guessing at that and that he met Mira who was his secret bodyguard as he grew.


	6. Halloween First Timer

                “We can match this year. That’s what gets the big candy,” Jon says as he searches his tablet. Damian’s swishing around with his sword. “Listenig?” Jon asks his stepbrother.

Damian gives him the mini-batglare.

                “I do not require this trivial ceremony of begging for stranger’s confectionaries. It is degrading even for a Kent,” he says without a pause in his sword swishing.

Jon’s eyebrows quirk.

                “Collin’s coming,” he says.

Instantly, Damian loses his grip for a second. That is the older boy’s Kryptonite.

                “I see,” he says. “What will he be wearing? I’m sure something sensible for the night…” Damian trails off. He blushes red.

Jon bites his bottom lip to hide his smile.

                “He told me that he’s thinking of doing a Three Musketeers thing. Since you and Bruce have the right swords—”

                “Not all sharp objects are sword, you plebian. They are called rapiers.”

                “—and I know Tim’s got musketeer hats and gloves—”

                “Yes, he has the raiment and proper gear, but we—”

                “—and my dad has some old muskets that don’t work. They’re from the farm when it was first built. I know,” Jon says before Damian speaks. “They won’t be accurate. However, no other peasants really know what they’re supposed to look like.”

He grins. Damian scowls.

                “Think about it,” Jon says.

Jon flies out the open window to his room, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

 

Damian twiddles his thumbs. Collin is coming today for them to try on their costumes. Damian stares at his costume. He is to be Aramis, the stealthiest of the three. Jon will be Athos, the leader because he has a complex same as his father and cloned half-brother. Collin will be Porthos, the muscle of the three. Damian sighs.

Why must Collin evoke such lightheaded idiocy in him? The boy is nothing and no one special. Just another orphan, like Grayson and Todd, that Bruce has taken pity on, though for some reason will not adopt. And his…condition is unacceptable for Gotham. A family of meta under Damian’s watch is one thing, however Collin is a free agent. He’s harmless because of his lack of ability and discipline, but still he should be here with them for Damian to watch. Always. Preferably in his room because of the unpredictability of Collin’s power.

A warmth envelopes Damian’s stomach at the thought as does an image from under Tim’s bed when he and Jon “borrowed” the costume. It was a magazine of carnal origin. It was odd because of the men….

The door opens.

Collin walks in with Jon behind him.

                “Hi, Dami,” he says.

Damian swoons inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am behind and tired. I know. But, I will have the last chapters up tomorrow and Wednesday for their respective holidays. Also, this is my first time writing any of the Rebirth kids. Tell me what you think.


	7. Harley's Christmas Miracle in October

Floyd sat with Harley in their “meeting room.”

Really, it was a sterile interrogation chamber turned meeting room with a beige carpet and nice furniture added. They awaited Waller’s next assignment. Floyd chewed the toothpick in his mouth. Thoughts drifted to his daughter as they often did; Halloween would be soon and he had yet to know if Waller would give him time off to take her out trick or treating. It was one tradition he kept alive despite his business and current address. With Waller though….it’d be a Christmas miracle in October.

Harley next to him kept bouncing in her seat. That usually meant she was bouncing. But this girl had her own way. She said “bouncie, bouncie, bouncie,” and twitched in her chair. Floyd looked at the uncuffed shackles on Harley’s ankles. She was a smart bird. Then the door opened and the room became silent. Waller walked in gracefully on her heavy footsteps. In her hand was a relatively small file, one that would only take a night.

Floyd felt something akin to hope swell in his chest. Maybe he could see Zoe in her new Princess Twilight costume this year.

                “This task’s so easy even you two can’t screw it up,” Waller says. “That’s why only you and Quinn are going out this evening. We have your costumes and debriefing prepared in your transport. Be careful, kids. If you lose us this information I will personally make sure you don’t remember the sun.”

After that, they are carried in a large truck and given…actual costumes.

Floyd has some sort of sexy leather vampire thing.

Harley gets what she calls “Lolita fashion.”

Floyd thinks it’s some kind of sick perverted kiddie kink.

Either way, they are shoved out of the truck to some private party. Their target: find the Spyral agents and tag them. It shouldn’t be too hard. They have a picture of one who happened to be an ex-con. Marina Lucas is her name and she is being accompanied by a male agent.

The party goes on and Floyd keeps visual on Marina. An attractive women, but not dumb. She sticks close to her friend dressed in some porn version of Bat’s old sidekick Nightwing. The man is drinking way too much for it to be an act. That’s good. It means they don’t know they’re being watched.

Floyd signals to Harley, who has eight guys surrounding her, to get closer. She nods and stumbles forward. An act too. She barely touched her martini. Whereas the gay men (Floyd figured that out after the third Madonna song) are all slurring their words. One comes to Floyd. He’s dressed in some horse thing with a horn.

                “Hey,” he says, hazy eyed. “Ya-urgh-good lookin.’”

The Unicorn (?) man leans in for a kiss. Floyd leans away and the Unicorn drops to the ground.

From this several other drunken encounters of the same kind; one wear a Twilight costume and Floyd is almost caught in the embrace. He still has eyes on Harley who seems to be yucking it up with that Marina.

Floyd escapes the wandering hands and finds out why Harley’s taking so long. The sexy Nightwing is doing his own rendition of “Magic Mike” and Harley’s taping it with a phone that is not hers. Floyd thinks that the window they need to plant the tag. However, Floyd’s disheartened to discover it’s not Marina’s. It belongs to the guy next to Harley dressed as some fop from Marie Antoinette’s court. Harley gives the phone back because the fop and his friend-rainbow Batman-are taking selfies.

The mission is hell from this point. Floyd never gets a chance because Harley’s decided she likes Marina. The Nightwing guy stumbles off his pole and Marina says she has to take him home. Harley helps them get a cab back to Bludhaven.

Outside, Floyd kicks several dumpsters in an alley.

                “What the hell, Harl?” he yells when she shows up. “It was supposed to be an easy mission. A fucking monkey could do it and you screw it up!”

Harley looks at him. Her eyes are always different from there masked façade.

                “Do we have enough time?”

                “To do what, Harl?”

                “The tags on us don’t beep till later. You’se got enough time to see Zoe before Waller’s hounds come lookin’,” she says.

Floyd stares at her.

                “If I’d tagged her then we’d be back in the cell. At least you can see your kid before we don’t know what daylight is no more.”

Floyd wants to say something. He can’t; he’s not that kind of man.

Instead, he hugs Harley with all the gratitude he has for her.

                “Don’t worry,” she says. “I know where the sexy one lives.”

She means the NIghtwing guy. Floyd hugs her tighter.

He calls a cab and pay a hundred in advance to get to downtown Gotham. It’s not too late and Zoe’s still awake and sorting her candy when he taps her window.

She opens the window, a smile on her purple painted face.

                “Dad,” she says.

                “Hey, baby….”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!


	8. Morning After or Feliz Dia De Los Muertos

Jason listened to the moaning coming from Dick’s bed. Usually, he’s responsible for it. Not today though. Today, Dickie has a massive hang over from last night. Jason mixes the bacon grease, tomato juice, and ginger together. An old get better recipe his mom came up with; it works far as Jason remembers.

“Ja….so…” Dick slurs.

Jason spots his lover trudging out of bed and to him. Dick loses his footing, but quickly grabs onto the wall.

“Stay there, babe,” Jason says. “I’m coming.”

Dick wraps his arms around Jason’s neck. The vigilante drags him to sit on the plastic chair at the cheap dining set Dick has. He pushes the hang over concoction to Dick. Dick swats at it uncoordinatedly.

“Drink it, Dickie,” Jason says.

Dick takes it. Jason put a straw in the glass so Dick would not complain about it. Dick takes a sip. His face scrunches up and his tongue sticks out.

“Blegh!”

“Hehe, every time,” Jason says.

Dick finishes the concoction. Once he’s done, Jason takes out his cell. He keeps one phone on hand that is not a burner for special occasions. This will be one of them. Jason uploads the video and makes toast for Dick to nibble as they watch. Dick takes it, kissing Jason’s hand. A warmth envelopes Jason. He ignores it. The video finishes loading and they watch.

“Oh gawd…..” Dick says.

It’s the recording from last night. Dick on the pole doing it Demi Moore style.

“Oh gawd…..what the hell did I drink?”

“One coke’n’rum, two vodka, Sex on the Beach, and a whole row of fire shots from what Marina told me,” Jason says.

“Fuck. How many taped that?” Dick asks. He still hung over or he would be asking if Bruce saw it yet.

“A few. But it went viral after midnight. At least you didn’t do anything too risqué. And you know, you wore a mask,” Jason says.

Dick groans.

“It’s gonna suck when Midnighter sees that.”

“He did already. Marina sent it to him first,” Jason says.

“Fuck, just fuck. And Bruce’ll see it. Oh shit, Tim too.”

Now he’s coming out of the drunk stupor.

“Baby,” Jason says. Dick turns to him. “Last night I had a kickbox match with Harley Quinn and her giant ass hammer. I have two fractured ribs. Don’t be a pussy and live with it. Now, I say we go back to bed. I told them you’re off,” Jason says before Dick opens his mouth. “And heal our wounds. Later, you can do me a solid and repeat the performance in private and nude.”

Dick does not stir. Jason heaves him back to bed, ignoring his pain and dumps Dick there. Jason undresses to his boxers and falls in; he spoons Dick who is snoring softly by now.

“Happy Day of the Dead, idiot,” he says.

* * *

 

“Are they finally asleep?” Bruce says muffled by his pillow.

Clark sinks into the bed next to his husband.

“Yeah. And don’t look for any candy. Collin and Jon emptied their bags last night.  Damian passed out after his third full bar,” Clark says.

“Lovely. They’ll be dead at school.”

Clark moves closer and lies on Bruce’s. He kisses the man’s neck. Bruce hums contentedly.

“They will. But….Jon won’t be so bad. I’d liked to say this is the first time he’s eaten himself into a candy comatose. It’s, oh I don’t know, the fifth…honestly I stopped counting.”

“You and yours,” Bruce grumbles.

“Ours, honey,” Clark says. “Damian has his first crush.”

“I know.”

“Are you okay?”

Bruce turns lazily in the bed. Clark is still in his Gene Shallot get up afro and mustache obscuring his chiseled face. It looks like a better guise than his Clark Kent one.

“Damian was eleven when we got him. He didn’t take you very well,” Bruce says.

“Nope. Didn’t like Jon at first either. Though, he did get along with Conner better. Dick too.”

“Dick has that effect on people. Anyway, Damian was already set in his ways. Some of those are changing, but not for a long time. To see him have,” Bruce’s mouth becomes a thin line. “’Feelings’ for a regular kid is a good sign.”

“Even if it means he’s growing up too fast,” Clark says.

“Yes. I won’t interfere in his romantic entanglements-what are you laughing at?”

“The serious look on your face and the way you said. Bruce, this is his _first_ crush. There might not be anything coming out of it. I remember Jon had a new crush every week last year,” Clark says.

Bruce’s brows quirk.

“We Wayne’s tend to have stronger emotional convictions,” Bruce says.

Clark stares.

“It took you three years to finally date Lois. Then you and she are on again off again for two years. You get together officially, get married, miserable but Lois has a kid. And then, you stay together until she finally can’t do it anymore.”

Clark’s jaw twitches. It is always touchy, his failures with Lois. Bruce only pokes at it when he is trying to make a point.

“In all that time….you could’ve had me.”

“I tried,” Clark says. “Bruce, you never gave me the time of day.”

“I know,” Bruce says. He looks away. “And I regret all those fucking wasted years. But…what I want to let you know is that we Wayne’s truly fall once. I think…I could be wrong. Collin’s so young and so is Damian despite his hardness…”

Clark caresses his hair.

“You think they might be more,” Clark says.

“Yes.”

The two lie in bed and eventually fall asleep. The light pours in from the open drapes. Bruce awakens to his husband of two years. He’s still in the Gene Shallot get up.

“Conner and Tim are together,” Clark says.

“I’ve known. Jason and Dick are something,” Bruce says.

“Yep.” Clark opens his eyes. He removes the afro and mustache. “Tim and Dick aren’t Waynes.”

“Conner’s more Luthor than Kent in some ways.”

“We’re going to have a lot of weddings,” Clark says.

“If we’re lucky they’ll all elope and we just have a nice dinner at the Waldorf,” Bruce says.

They laugh and embrace for the new day of life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I'm happy I could post this today. It's been crazy. Now I will be gone for awhile because I have a big research project coming up and I won't be posting until after Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to start posting this yesterday, but I honestly forgot. Anywho, I will post two chapters today and until November 2nd which is the end of Dia de los Muertos.


End file.
